Paperboard cartons for beverages are generally well known. A familiar type is the milk carton which has a gabled top. More recently, on American grocery store shelves, a different type of paperboard carton has become available primarily for juices. Although used in Europe for many years these aseptic boxes have become popular with children and are known as "juice boxes". The term juice box is somewhat misleading in that the aseptic packages may be used for many other beverages besides juice and even food items such as soups, gravies, and other semi-liquids.
The subject of the present invention is separately attachable closures which provide an alternative means of opening and resealing a package such as a juice box. Generally, a box like package having a flat top is provided with a scored area which can be broken inwardly to open the package. A closure is fitted over the scored area to assist in opening and so that after opening, the package can be resealed to maintain the freshness of the contents thereof.
The assignee of the present invention, Combibloc, Inc. is also the assignee of two previous package closure patents. These patents are: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,915,290 and 4,934,590 which are both incorporated by reference herein. The '590 Patent is a continuation-in-part of the '290 Patent. The present invention represents various improvements over each of these two patents.
Previous package closure devices have tended to exhibit some common disadvantages. In many of the prior devices a structure of some kind is used to penetrate the top surface of the package thereby pushing a flap of the package top down into the package and away from the newly created opening so as not to spring back and partially obstruct the opening. However, some of the previous devices do not satisfactorily keep the flap from springing back to partially obscure the newly created opening. Another disadvantage of some of the old devices is that upon pouring the fluid out of the box through the newly created opening uneven flow rates result causing fluid to splash through the opening and potentially onto the user causing a mess.
Other disadvantages of the old devices include the inability to make a resealable closure as opposed to a reclosable closure (the difference being that some devices reclose but lack a tight seal to prevent leaks). Still further concerns of the old devices are: too many complicated parts; assembly required; lack of consumer acceptance; durability; ease of use; production costs; and, compatibility with the package.
It is a primary object of the present invention to overcome many of these disadvantages. It is an object of the present invention to provide a closure which is capable of opening a package and then reclosing the package in a resealable fashion. Another object of the present invention is to provide a closure which can be attached to a paperboard package without protruding from the package in such a way as to substantially change the outward geometry of the package. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a closure which is made substantially as a one piece injection molded plastic unit having a minimum number of movable parts and attachable to a package prior to opening.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a closure having a built in spout which facilities pouring the contents of a package after opening. Other objects of the present invention are to provide a package closure which is relatively simple in construction and cost effective to produce. It is also an object of the present invention to provide for pouring of the contents of the package at an even flow rate. Yet a further object of the invention is to provide an improved package top preparation over the proposed opening so that when the package top is broken the flap of material does not tend to spring back and partially obscure the newly created opening.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a closure for opening and resealing a package includes a base attachable to the top of the package over a scored area and having a rearward portion and a forward portion. The base may be secured very near a pouring edge of the top. A central open area extending longitudinally between the rearward portion and the forward portion is initially and substantially covered by a substantially rigid push-tab pivotally connected to the rearward portion of the base and having a hinged end and a depressable end. The depressable end is deposed over the central opening area of the base prior to opening the package and is pivotally movable through the central opening area to open the package.
The central opening area may be pre-cut to open in the same manner as bomb bay doors and may be assisted in such opening by a beak forming an integral part of the depressable end of the push-tab. Preferably the hinged end portion of the push-tab includes a vent hole allowing air to enter and resulting in a more even flow rate through a spout formed on a top surface of the base. The spout is formed around at least a forward pouring edge of a raised outer wall surrounding the central opening and a hinged cover is provided on a raised flange of the rearward portion of the base to be rotated over the central opening and to fit tightly thereon to reseal the package.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will become more apparent when viewed in light of the accompanying drawings and the following descriptions wherein: